


Sweet Summer Together

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst, Autumn, Campfires, Camping, Carats | Seventeen's Fandom, Coffee, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Late Night Writing, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Series, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Song: Campfire (Seventeen), Songwriting, Summer, Sweet, Trains, Weather, way back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -"Our sweet sunny moments in Summer..."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Seventeen Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Kudos: 1





	1. excitement

#  _seyeong_

There will be 3 minutes left before 6 pm and it feels like it’s getting longer because I was anticipating it.

It’s Thursday. I’m sitting on my chair with my eyes focused on the digital clock in front of me. 

1 minute... I track to myself. 

It will be my third week at the DCTOM company and days have passed so fast, I didn't even feel it. Yeah, perhaps it’s because I seem to enjoy this and everyone was nice—“6 pm.” 

Desktop off. slings handbag—I stood up from my chair like an energized bunny. 

“We’re going to Seraphim, you should come, Seyeong.” my excitement then holds up, I look at Shaun Sunbaenim who entered the recording room. Gosh, I hope he didn’t notice me for being too excited about leaving. 

“Oh?” Shaun looks at me with his bland expression. “Looks like you're ready to go home huh. I see,” he stated. 

Crap. 

I gulped guiltily. 

Tss. but it wasn’t like that for real. Ugh. Why does it have to be now? Why in all between those moments when I was working my butt off, this is the one he caught? WHY does it have to be this scenario that I look like an employee who couldn't wait for any second to leave this room, to damn go home? Why? WHY? …. I’m a good employee though. 

Embarrassed, I pinned my hair on my ears. “Uhm, it’s not like that, Sunbae.” I said in a thin voice. 

“It’s just, it’s just,” I kind of started to feel bad but then Shaun sunbaenim broke into a laugh, and he smiled at me like he always does. 

Oh. Shaun sunbaenim and his pranks. 

I laughed while releasing a relief sigh too. Well ever since I got to be part of his team, there wasn’t a day I wouldn’t be a fool from this Ajusshi. And yes, Ajusshi. He’s quite old you see. But who cares? he’s still killing it though.

He looks younger than his age and yet he’s still hot-Oh gosh forgive me. Anyways, Shaun sunbaenim is quite a prankster. There was one time during our meeting with the other recording producer. I made a typographical error from the lyrics he ordered me to finish. and damn he overacted so much I thought it will be the end of my career. It’s even my first week in the company, so of course, I didn't expect this humorous side from him. I mean if you compared him to the past Sunbae I’d worked with. He’s the opposite of Jihoon’s taciturn side. I guess it was because we’re not that close as before so I mistook this old man as my first impression of him.

Nevertheless, that cold man to me is gone now…. I mean, that cold Sunbaenim is now my warm boyfriend. Ugh. alright, this is too cheesy, I’m gonna stop. 

“I’m just kidding Seyeong! It’s been weeks, don’t you still get used to me?” Shaun added with a chuckle. 

I just scratch the back of my head, thinking, “Thank goodness this Ajusshi is the person I admire and respect a lot.” Yes. I’m Shaun’s fan. Big fan to be exact. _(Remember that I told you I find my way back home~ )_

I chuckled. “Don’t worry, Sunbae. I’ll get used to it right away.” I said, closing my fist in a determination which Shaun sunbae and I laughed. 

“So are you going with us? I’m going to be the DJ tonight.” 

“Ooh. I want to, but..” I bite my lower lip. To be honest, I’ve been really wanting to join them too! But today is… I sighed. 

Shaun smiled at me. 

“No worries! You should enjoy dating while you’re young, but promise me you'll come to my next gig, okay?” he grins. 

I smiled and gave him an approving nod. “Of course, Sunbae!” Wait a minute. I shook my head to him like the animals on Madagascar. lemur? 

“Enjoy dating??” My cheeks get warm quickly, and my eyes bulge from shock too. “Where did that come from?” I added.

Shaun only gave me a smirking impression, “Enjoooy.” he teases, leaving me alone in the recording studio.


	2. late night trip

_“I don’t recall any coffee shop around the Subway station. Are you sure you want to meet here?”_

_“I’m sureee. Where are you? I’ll go to you.”_

_“No, I’ll go to you. Where are you?”_

_“Seyeong~”_ he demanded. 

I giggled. 

_“Alright, alright. I’m already climbing stairs.”_

_“Oh no. I’m sorry. Can you wait for me at platform 8 instead? See you!”_ and right before I could talk back, Jihoon ended the call. 

My lips pursed together. “Look at this guy. Is that even a question or demand? Tss. He even said he’ll go to me.” I just shook my head in disbelief and smiled to myself. 

As I got closer and closer to platform 8, I saw no Jihoon around. “Perhaps, he’s already on his way”, I said to myself as I took a seat on one of the benches here. 

Left to right, I search for a guy named Jihoon. My excitement couldn’t help it just to wish he’s near already. Gosh. I want to see him now. 

I yawned as I checked my phone for any messages. I glance at the time, it wasn’t that late but I feel sleepy already. 

I shook my head quickly. 

No wake yourself up, Seyeong! You’re meeting Jihoon. Both of you waited for this day, remember. I guess it’s been two weeks since the last time I’ve seen him. Jihoon was working hard on their next comeback so we rarely met each other. I wanted to pay a visit to the company but I was too occupied with my work as well. I thought having someone in the same industry and environment as I am, will be easy. Such as we’re not going to have a problem meeting each other.

Scrolling through my inbox, I took my time to read the last message Jihoon sent me this afternoon. 

_“I told you I’ll make time for you.”_

This stuff is definitely not my thing. But why couldn't I stop breaking a smile from a simple message he sent?

There might be someone who would’ve thought of me as crazy, but it’s too late… I’m already smiling and my heart is wavering.

“Who are you smiling at?”

I glance up, and it’s Jihoon in front of me. I was in the middle of my admiration when he hit this incredible right timing and it sums it all.

I launched myself to him like a bunny and hugged him right away.

Jihoon hugged me back and he said, “I thought I’m the only one who missed you.” He tightens his embrace. “This is nice,” he said.

I release him and pinch him in his waist. “I did miss you!” I pouted.

Jihoon then giggled and continued tucking me in his arms. I laughed and hugged him back, “Is this yours? Why did you bring a backpack?” I said, patting his back.

Jihoon then let go of me, “Oh this?”

“And oh, why did we meet here?” I look around. “Where are we going to get coffee? Is there a cafe shop nearby?”

Jihoon grins at me, and he points towards the subway. “We’re getting coffee inside.”

I look at him in confusion. “Inside? What are you saying?” I choke a laugh at how absurd the idea was.

“We’re taking the subway to ONLY drink coffee? Are you even okay?”

But Jihoon flashes me two tickets in his hand and when I take a closer look to see the ticket—the destination station says Busan.

My hand flies to my mouth instantaneously. “Are you serious?!” I mumbled in surprise.

Jihoon smiled at me and grabbed my hand to walk. I was so surprised, I'm not even sure what is happening.

Panicking, I grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him. “Ji-jihoon? Where are we going again??”

“We’re going to Busan. I told you I will bring you there one of these days right?” Jihoon smiled at me, “and that’s tonight, Sey.”

My heart leaps out and giving him a stare is the only thing I did there. “You’re unbelievable,” I tell him in admiration.

Jihoon smiled at me, and he touched my face.

_“So let’s get that coffee?”_


	3. you and me and coffee

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a nap? It’s still hours away before we arrive at Busan.”

I sip on the coffee we ordered. “We’re drinking coffee now. Don’t worry about it, I won’t fall asleep right away.” I said as I smelled the fragrance of my coffee.

Hmm, it’s warm and nice.

Out of a sudden, I saw Jihoon beaming at me, I asked him what but he only put his palm above my head. “You can fall asleep with me,” he says.

“But I wanted to talk to you. I don’t want to waste our time-” Jihoon then grabbed my cup and he put it on the side table.

“Hey, That’s mineee. Why~” I complain, giving him a glare.

Jihoon didn’t answer and instead, he put his left arm around my shoulder and tucked me in.

“As long as we’re together I know we’re not wasting any time,” he tells softly. “So lean on me Seyeong, you can take a rest with me, okay?”

Oh damn, Jihoon.

_Why is he getting sweeter and sweeter?_

I wanted to ask because this is too much. How can he make my heart so vulnerable as simple as that? Am I crazy to fall easily from him like that or he's the crazy one?

Flustered, I looked to my window and half-covered my face with my hand. I then heard him giggled and by this, my chest continued to beat as I'd already finished the coffee I was drinking.

Later a second, Jihoon reached out from my hand and he locked it with his fingers. “Seyeong,” he called out.

I was still embarrassed so I answered him without even looking, “Hm?”

“Put your head on my shoulders already,” he said in an adorable way which made me look at him and giggled unconscious.


	4. we made our campfire

I think Lee Jihoon must be sick.

A man who loves to stay indoors is now at the park, kindling a campfire,—and now unpacking blankets and lunchboxes out of his backpack, and yes! He has a backpack. What is happening? Neither did I know he’s a fan of bag packs so don't ask me.

I giggled watching him.

Jihoon is now organizing our little picnic set or should I call our little world? It’s because he brought so many things with him.

Jihoon brought his laptop, one pillow, one big blanket, and all along with the lunchboxes he brought—he even bought a mosquito repellent spray. A reliable man.

“Hey, did you really bring a pillow for yourself?” I said eyeing him.

“Oh, come on Sey. You don’t need any pillow…” Jihoon lay down and spread his arms out.

“You only need me,” he said, completely self-confident and patting his arm with his eyes beaming at me.

I laughed and slapped him lightly in his tummy.

“Where did you learn that?” I said and I lay down next to him.

Jihoon giggled as well, and he clasped both hands around me and hugged me into him. I stopped him and looked at him, “So you brought one pillow on purpose?”.

Jihoon put his thinking expression on while humming. His _‘jihoon pouting.’_

“Hmmm. Maybe?” he said. I hit him once more in his arms and we both laughed.

Staring up at the sky, I thought about how this simple night makes me feel like summer. I know it was the end of the autumn season and the winter season is coming. But to this moment where I was leaning on his Jihoon’s arms while our fingers locked together…

I guess the winter season is coming warm towards me.

“What’s that? Is that a new song you’re working on?” Jihoon asked. I didn’t know I was humming.

Gosh, I can’t believe I got into a reverie state with Jihoon. That’s a new record, Boo Seyeong. Well done. Well done.

I only nod at him as I stare at the sky. “Yes, and I’m still working on it.”

“What is it about? Let me hear it.”

“It’s not done yet. Don’t worry, you’ll hear it when I give it to you.”

Jihoon sat up suddenly, so of course, my head slipped from his arms and I tumbled on the ground like a helpless cat.

“Hey!” I shouted.

I pick up the pillow and put it on the back of my head. “I mean, I get it your surprise, but can you not treat your girlfriend like that?”

Jihoon laughed and checked my head, “Aw sorry sorry! I was just so surprised. Wait, hold down for a second. You wrote me a song? You did Seyeong?” he said in complete shock.

I laughed at him. “Are you that surprised I made you a song?”

“YES! Of course! You wrote me a song Boo Seyeong. I usually write and make songs for everyone but I never, never have someone who wrote a song for me.” He chuckled at me overexcited. “For me,” he emphasized again. And this time with more excitement and happiness on his adorable face.

“Wow. This is amazing. When can I hear it? I want to hear it now.” he demands, he looks so excited he can’t stop smiling.

“Hey, hey. I told you it’s not done yet.” I chuckled but then in a second, I realized what I’ve done.

I clasp my hands to my mouth. “Oh my god, this is supposed to be my birthday gift to you...” I said frustrated.

Even so, Jihoon didn’t care, and he continues being the blissful fluff ball he can be.

“Jinjja?” Jihoon scooted closer to me. “Jinjja? Jinjja?” he asked. “Ugh. pretend you didn’t hear it please.” I said giving up.

“Seeeey, I want to hear it now. Sing me a couple of lines please,” he says affectionately, wiggling my arm.

And Jihoon chuckled after that, he realized what he had done. I laughed watching him get mental confusion.

“I’ll sing it to you on your birthday, okay?” I said giving him a pat on the top of his head.

Jihoon then pouted at me, but I can still see his lips smiling. And to be honest, that smile is everything to me. It’s such a satisfying and contentment to watch your man in joy because of what you did. Lee Jihoon is smiling because of me.

I laughed as I grabbed ahold of the lunchbox. “Did you buy this at a convenience store? This looks like a real lunchbox.” I commented.

Jihoon shot a glare at me. “What are you talking about? It was a REAL LUNCH BOX... I made it.” he exclaimed.

My eyes bulged fast and I laughed at him. I opened the lunchboxes; It contains sandwiches that are pretty piled up together. It looks unbelievably cute too.

“Don’t lie to me! This is too pretty.” I teased him.

Jihoon rolled up his eyes on me, and he choked a laugh. “Okay. Mingyu did help,” he said.

I laughed harder. “I knew it~”

“But I did all the work! He only told me what I need to do.” I picked up the other lunchbox and opened it.

“Woah. Have you even made this meal? Oh my god.” I said giggling in awe and in amazement. “You fried sausages and you fried rice? YOU DID?”

Jihoon didn’t look at me back, “It’s not that surprising come on.” he said shyly as he opened his laptop. Aigu, is he embarrassed by me? His face is even turning red.

I closed the lid and put down the lunchbox. I smiled and scooted closer to him and gave him a quick peck on his red cheeks, and said “Thank you.”

Pushing out his lips, Jihoon looks at me while wearing his sullen expression. “For the lunchboxes?” he asks.

I looked at him and smiled at him.

“No.” I shook my head softly.

“For this... Thank you for this, Jihoon. Thank you for making time for us. I really love it...” I said in which I felt in my cheeks right away.

“And I love you too.”

I got into a complete daze.

He never mentioned that word before. This is the first time. My heart then goes in fast. I tried to open my mouth to speak for a word, but nothing came out. This happiness makes me run out of words. I can’t think of any and I only want to look at him. His eyes are only looking at me, capturing this moment, and capturing me.

Lovely night as it can be, tonight is the night I couldn’t ask for more. I’m happy where I was right now. And that is sitting together with him. alongside the warmth of our gazes while sharing our bright campfire.


	5. cannot stop the winter from coming

**ONE MONTH LATER**

“I never thought I would enjoy hanging out at the bar. It was so fun. Thank you sunbae!”

“That’s what I’ve been always telling you! It was fun right.” Shaunstirred, raising his hand for a high five. I unbuckled my seat belt and gave a high five to him.

Shaun and I laughed after that.

“Come again, next week. We’re having an event and I invite some labeled artists that I know to perform.”

“Oh my gosh. Really??” I was kind of getting really excited because I’ve been wanting to meet other labeled artists. but then my enthusiasm suddenly dries up when I remember the workloads I have to finish this week.

Tilting my head I say, “I think I couldn’t come next week, Sunbae. I have so many things-”

“Come on, Seyeong! You need to unwind a bit! Reward yourself. If you keep this going on. People in our company will think that I’m your subordinate because you’re more competent than I am.” he blurted, which threw us to fit a giggle.

All of a sudden, we then heard a knock from the window. I look at it and it’s a guy wearing a black cap and a black shirt.

Wait a second.

Jihoon??

“Jihoon?” I uttered in confusion. I glance at Shaun and I add “sunbaenim” right away.

Flustered, I got out of the car fast. “What are you doing here?” I asked him whispering. “Sunbae.”

But Jihoon didn’t respond, and he only said with his impassive eyes. Shaun got out as well and he went toward Jihoon to greet him.

“Long time no see, Jihoon! When was the last time I’ve seen you? Woah, It’s been so long I guess.” Shaun stated.

“I guess so,” Jihoon replies, and oh my god, that is one of the uninterested responses that comes out from his mouth. My head turns to him instantaneously.

_Is it only me or he sound so rude?_

I was kind of hoping Shaun didn’t take that as a rude response or what. but I saw how Shaun looked at me back, and I guess he got awkward because of it.

I glance at Jihoon, and he’s not even looking at us, he’s only staring at the car like he was searching for someone.

I cleared my throat.

“I didn’t know you and Seyeong we’re that close.” Shaun started, and now he’s smiling an easy-smile. Thank goodness. He didn’t take Jihoon’s response in the wrong way.

Jihoon smiled at him back, “I didn’t know you were close to, Sunbaenim. You even brought her home by yourself.”

Maybe this is nothing... but I'm starting to not like the smug tone coming out from his mouth.

A long awkward second then came after. Shaun laughed, then Jihoon, then Me next. and gosh, that was the most awkward laugh I’ve ever done in my entire life.

“I’ll be going then. See you next time, Jihoon. Keep up the good work. You’re a great producer, kid.” Shaun tells Jihoon.

“Thank you, Shaun sunbae.” Jihoon replies.

Shaun then came over to me and gave me a quick pat on my shoulders, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Seyeong.” he said smiling.


	6. timing is...

Once Jihoon and I got inside my apartment, I walked immediately to the kitchen not saying a word.

I was starting to feel mad so I let myself drink a glass of water first before I asked him why the hell he acted that way earlier.

Jihoon took a seat on the counter, in front of me.

He watched me finish my glass of water and then he spoke, “So you’re not gonna talk to me now?”

I let out a frustrated sigh real quick.

“How could you say that to him?”

“I was joking.”

My brows raised instantaneously and I looked at him in disbelief.

“To a man who is my boss? To the man whom I respected so much? Now tell me Jihoon, you’re joking right now because I can’t believe that is a joke to you.”

“It was a joke, Sey! He even laughed! My goodness.”

“You didn’t know that. What if he’s trying to be polite?” I snickered and annoyed and laughed. “Like well, I guess you should have done it in the first place.”

Jihoon then laughed obnoxiously which only made me pissed off.

“Come on, Seyeong makes some sense will you?” he added.

“Sense?” I retorted back. “I thought you would understand how I tried to work hard for my dream. That, that I,—I don’t even have to try to fit in your world because we’re already the same. And now? What is this? Why are you acting like this is nothing to even begin with?”

Jihoon smirks proudly at himself. “But I was right. This is not really worth a time.”

“What?”

“Let's be honest, Seyeong. You’re getting mad at me because I may have hurt his dear feelings,” he stated.

“Well yeah?? He’s my boss if in case you didn’t remember?” I said. I then exhaled a sigh and looked at him.

“What’s wrong with you? Tell me, Jihoon… Do we have a problem?”

“I don’t have any problems. Maybe you have.” he snaps.

“Okay, that’s it. If I cannot talk to you like this, I guess you should leave now.” I was about to walk away, but Jihoon grabbed me by my wrist.

“Are we done talking? You can’t just go like that. We’re not done yet, Seyeong.” he demands.

I look at him back dissatisfied and remove his hand. I suddenly feel tired.

“Jihoon... I’m not working for you anymore. Would you stop ordering me around like that?” I said anxiously.

Jihoon then sighs frustrated.

“I’m not ordering you around okay. I just wanted to talk to you,” he exclaims.

“How would you expect me to feel after I saw my girlfriend sitting on the passenger seat. Hanging out with her boss alone, and seem to be having a good time together??”

“We didn’t go out together. We went out with the others too.” I objected quickly. “It’s only because my home was the last stop so I was the last one he brought home.”

“Then you should have declined his offer. My goodness Seyeong, you only have to say no.”

“I can’t,” I said irritated.

“and why is that?” Jihoon snaps. “Dammit. I can’t understand why you can’t say no.”

“Because,” I sighed deeply. “I’m just trying to be polite. I’m simply returning the favor because I got promoted.” I look away from him.

“It's because I’m going to be a real producer, Jihoon.”

“I’m going to finally release the song I wrote.”

  
  


This breaks my heart…

To be honest, it’s the opposite thing I was expecting when I finally tell him the good news…

Actually, we got part away for weeks because Jihoon had concerts in and out of the country. and neither of us can make time to see each other; Because we're both committed to our work.

This is the first time in a month we finally meet each other—and yet, these upsetting emotions surrounding us are more compelling than how much I missed him.

And what bothers me the most is these heavy sighs I couldn’t stop from releasing. Those days that I wanted to see him is different from this moment. It was only frustrating.

Jihoon became wordless and he only sat back on the counter. And to the nth time again, I release a sigh as I walk towards him.

“You should have told me you’re coming here. You know I will go to you right away.” I supply softly to him.

“It’s a surprise, Seyeong…” Jihoon then gazes at me sadly which breaks my heart even more.

“I wanted to surprise you… so how can I tell you that?”


	7. where the lie starts

“Chicken delivery!” I announced as I pulled the door handle.

“Did anyone call out for a chicken delivery?” I added carrying the six chicken boxes with my arms.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo snapped their heads up. and in sync, they immediately stood up and called out for my name.

“Seyeong!” and right before I could enter wholly and put down the bags on the table. This camel and his cat friend abruptly hugged me. Wonwoo is the one who hugged me first, but since our camel friend doesn’t want to be left out. He joined the hug as well.

“G..guys? I can’t breathe.” I said, trying to reach out for air. Once they let me go, the three of us laughed together and they took the bags from my arms.

“Where’s,” I paused quickly. “Uhm, everyone?”

“Downstairs. They’re all waiting for our rehearsals. You came here right in time.” Wonwoo stated as he opened one box of chicken.

“Woah, chicken!” he said which Seungcheol immediately stepped forward behind him.

“Uwah Seyeong. You did come in time.” Cheol supplies while inhaling the delicious aroma of the drumsticks from the box.

I laughed watching them. Gosh, they seriously look craving for a chicken. “That’s great then!” I said back.

“Wait for a second! The comeback will be next week, correct? OH, I guess I shouldn’t have brought this~” I then started to take the boxes away from them. 

“Oh, mian. I almost forgot that you’re all on a strict diet-” Seungcheol then cuts me off by grabbing my wrist and oh gosh. this man’s eyes were on fire.

“I’m.dying.for.a.fried.chicken.for.a.month.” Wonwoo warned as he narrowed his eyes to me.

I burst out for a laugh and for that second I was afraid of my safety.

“Alright, alright! Finish all the chicken yourselves.”

“So what brought you here? How’s work? Don’t you have any work today? When-”

“Hey, just called everyone else so we can talk and eat now,” Seungcheol said to Wonwoo. Wonwoo shot him a glare and then looked at me, “You’ll be joining us too, right?”

I nod at Wonwoo. “Yep.”

“Okay, great! Hide the drumsticks for me Seyeong. Cheol Hyung might take it.” Wonwoo requested and quickly walked outside the studio.

I just chuckled and picked one random box from the table—but goodness gracious. I almost dropped the box of chicken I was holding because Seungcheol hugged me at my back.

I then elbowed Seungcheol in his stomach. “Stop hugging me,” I demand glaring at him.

“Don’t worry, that hug doesn’t mean anything. It was a pure hug. I only missed you okay.” He said so assured and proud.

“Whatever~,” I said, rolling my eyes out, and then we both threw into a fit of giggles.

“Oh by the way, where’s Ji,” I swallowed. “J-jeonghan?” I said. Gosh. Thank goodness I didn’t say that.

Seungcheol raised his brows at me and began to give me a dissatisfied look. Even so, I care less and go along. “Where is he?”

“Are you sure it’s Jeonghan?” he teases.

“Y..yes. I’m sure it’s him. What are you talking about?” I said and looked away.

“Na-uh. Try again Seyeong.”

Seungcheol shook his head at me and started to open a box of chicken.

“Everybody knew. Even I already knew it. So stop saying you’re looking for Jeonghan. Because we both know that you’re definitely not good at lying.” he said while solemnly looking at those yummy chickens. Okay, this is so terrifying is he talking to me or to the chickens?

I blink.

“Okay.” I blink again. “I get it. I won’t take your chicken.” I assured quickly. “What the? Is this how dieting turns you out Choi Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol then lets out a frustrated sigh. “Yah!” he blurted out laughing. “I’m just saying!” he adds up.

“Oh, in case you want to know. Jihoon got home a while ago.”

“Why?” I asked quickly.

Seungcheol then looks at me smugly. “I thought you wanted to see Jeonghan?~,” he said, which earned a glare from me.

“Choi Seungcheol,” I demanded.

Seungcheol chuckles, “Alright alright. Jihoon didn’t feel that well so the management told him to rest for today. I mean he’s been at the studio for days now, so we kinda understand. And don't worry about it, Seyeong. He’s not that sick.” he assures.

Worry thugs in my chest. What should I do? Should I go to his dorm right now? But,—I sighed lightly. Jihoon might be resting now and I don’t want to disturb him though.

I sighed unconsciously again.

Seungcheol groaned. “Stop sighing,” he demands. “If you’re that concern, go check him out now.”

“But he’s probably resting now and,” I exhaled a sigh again. “And I might not stay for that long... I have to go back to the company.” I stated.

“That’s rough,” he commented. “I thought you’re staying until later. Hey, then you should have gone here if you’re leaving that quick.”

I pursed my lips and sat on the couch. “I know right,” I said defeated.

Seungcheol is practically correct. I don’t have time, to begin with, but I was here. And even so, I knew it already, I can’t let another day pass without making up with him.

Jihoon puts a lot of effort into this relationship and I want to do the same for him.

Having the same career, almost as if we’re living in the same dream—I thought time will never be an issue.

I don’t know if it’s only me or what, but these past few weeks have been kinda difficult. We promised that we would try to meet when we have time to spend. Yet, there was one time when I got out of my work early—and to the fact, I even kept a promise. I failed to keep that promise because I went home and slept instead.

It’s frustrating actually because I was really trying—and I know Jihoon was trying hard too. And maybe harder than I am.

Sometimes, or should I say most likely alike in this moment; I don’t want to admit it. But our time is affecting our relationship.

I was kind of thinking all about these when my phone rings, I look over my phone and it’s Jihoon.

_“Are you still there? Why did you go there?”_ Jihoon says lowly.

I want to be disheartened by the way his voice sounded to me, but I tell myself that Jihoon is sick so that’s why.

_“Gwaenchana? How are you feeling right now?”_

_“You should have called me first, Seyeong.”_

_“I wanted to see you that’s why. I wanted to surprise you.”_

I know my voice was loud enough to make anyone hear me. but I couldn’t care less because I'm getting upset about the fact. We both wanted to be in each other's lives but we can’t help to be.

_Is this what you felt too, Jihoon?_

That man must have felt so upset that day, but I only misunderstood him.

A long second of silence then comes in, and the guilt inside of me started. Jihoon is not answering and neither Seungcheol is making any noises.

_“I,—I can go there if you want me to?_ ”

My chest suddenly gets heavy.

Silence from him.

_“But if you need to rest it’s okay. I’m going to leave after this anyway,”_

_..._

_“You shouldn’t have come if you’re leaving in the first place then,”_ he says softly.

I shouldn't have said that. Why did I say that?

I was about to speak but Jihoon spoke, _“Seyeong, I have to go now. Call me after your work, alright? Let’s talk tonight.”_

Smile. A little smile flashes on my lips, but it was all bitter. Because even though I tried. Again, he’s the one going towards me.

_“Okay. I’ll call you.”_

Once I put my phone in my coat’s pocket, Seungcheol looked at me and he said, “So... Is he coming over?”

I quickly sigh and smile. “Nope.”

“That’s alright. I’m here~” he compensates on which made my head shook toward him.

My phone rang again, and I answered it so quickly I almost dropped my phone.

_“Hello? Seyeong Sunbae, the meeting got moved by 3 pm. Shaun sunbaenim asked if you will be able to come back here for it?”_

_It’s not him_.

_“Oh. Of course, I can.”_ I take a look at the time on my phone. “I can go back right before 3.”

Seungcheol puts his drumstick on the box and wipes his hands. “Are you going now?” he mouthed to me and I nod and pick up my bag from the couch.

“Let’s go. I’ll get you a cab downstairs,” he said fast too.

“Wait. Should I tell goodbye to them, it’s kinda rude-

“No no. It’s okay. Come on.”

As we got out of the studio and walked to the elevator. I keep talking to Yuvin about the stuff he needs to prepare for the meeting.

Not too long, we arrived at the ground floor and Seungcheol goes with me and even called a cab for me.

_“Does Shaun sunbaenim come back already?”_

_“Yeah... He came back just about now... He’s walking towards me.”_

_“Is that Seyeong?”_

_“Yes, sunbaenim.”_

_“Tell her we’re good here so she can take a day off today.”_

_“Ah, yes sunbaenim.. Noona, did you hear that?”_

_“But, my cab is already here?”_

Yuvin chuckled on the line, _“You know our boss. Have a great day, Noona. See you, tomorrow!”_

_“Wait, hey!”_

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked, his other hand raised, waving for the cab. “Uh, I’m not leaving I guess? They said they didn’t need me there.” Seungcheol smiled. “Good then! Must we go back?”

A cab then parked on our side and a man ran out from it, and he made a quick sprint toward the building.

I pause from walking in a second and watch the guy’s back. It’s weird. His back looks familiar.

“What are you doing? Hurry up. I have a chicken waiting for me.” Seungcheol rants at me.

I rolled my eyes at him but he grabbed me by arm and we ran to the building. and as fast as that, we catch the elevator before it even closes.

_Hana._

_Dul._

_Set._

_Ne._

There were four of us here. Seungcheol and I were outside the elevator. and the other two are the very least people I didn’t expect to be here at this moment.

Jihoon... and Her, Ailee.

“Seyeong, long time no see!” Ailee greeted me with her usual cheery vibe.

I was kind of surprised I can’t even greet back to her, nor even think. My head got messed up in a single second and the question I only think of is, _“Why are you here, Jihoon?”_

Perhaps, my gaze screams those thoughts to him. because Jihoon and I locked eyes and he started to stutter like he was surprised to see me.

“I thought you already left. What are you doing here?”

“I... I left something at the studio, I left my phone.”

_Lie._

I sneak my phone to my back to hide it, and I was glad I’m with Seungcheol—because if it wasn’t for him, this lie wouldn’t carry on.

Seungcheol took my phone from my hand and we walked to both of them and stood behind.

Was this really long to take an elevator?

I thought it was fast earlier.

But now it was so long and awkward. I wonder if I’m the only one who can feel this strange air around us.

“Yah, did you run?”

Jihoon looks at her, “Not really.” he responds.

“Not really huh? Oh, that's why you have sweats on your face.” She teases.

This was awful. I could feel something weird was happening in my chest but I was not brave to admit it.

“You… I thought you’re sick?” Seungcheol started.

I lowered my head.

Priorities. Maybe he went here because it’s important—

“You’re sick? You shouldn’t have come. I should have come to you.” She says which made my head raise to her instantly.

“I have a feeling that is too much right?” She laughs and then Jihoon and Seungcheol after. And me? I didn’t laugh.

I only watch Jihoon’s back with this awful emotion. And to be honest, I don’t like it. I hate it.

“It's okay, I'm not that sick.”

_Stop lying. You’re sick._

Is this wrong to feel? To think of? I want to get mad. I don’t want him to assure her. I don’t want him to tell me he’s alright when he’s not.

We all came to the studio, but I think Seungcheol alone is the only person who cared for my existence here. They were talking about things that only two of them can understand. and it’s like they were having a good time with each other.

Am I wrong? This is the second time I ask that myself and I still hope I was wrong.

Cheol patted me on my back and handed my phone back, I didn’t take it and I kept looking at Jihoon with silent maddened eyes. I wanted to ask him so bad why the hell he can tell a lie to me, but not to her.

Because I can’t simply understand.

I took my phone from Seungcheol and ready to walk away but Seungcheol stopped me and said, “Come tell, goodbye.”

I didn’t listen. I don’t want it. I can’t pretend this was all alright for me.

I marched out and headed to the elevator silently and as I waited for the elevator. Seungcheol stood beside me; He didn’t say any and again went with me.

“Seyeong,” someone called out, and I know this voice. It was him. It’s from my boyfriend, Jihoon.

I didn’t look back and I only faced my front. Soon, the elevator opened and Seungcheol told me that he’ll be waiting in the lobby for me.

“Sey,” he calls out softly.

“Are you going without even saying goodbye to me?” I keep my mouth shut. I didn’t respond.

“Why don’t you stay for a while?”

“I can't.”

“Do you have to go back to work right away?”

“Yes.”

Silence. One second of silence hangs in the air.

“Alright then let’s talk later,” he said, which made my head snaps to him quickly. “Why?” I said fast. “Why do we need to talk?”

“Because you’re mad. You're mad at me because I went here for her and not to you.”

I smiled bitterly by myself. “You’re great as always, Jihoon,” I commented. “Seyeong,”

Exhaling my breath, I push the elevator button. “This is part of your work. Don’t worry I understand. This is more important to you.” I said impassively.

“Okay then let’s talk about this later, Hm? I’ll-” Jihoon reaches from my arm but I avoided it.

“Jihoon, It’s alright. There’s nothing to talk about. We’re good.” I said while faking a smile.

“If we were good then why are you like this to me?”

We both pause and only look at each other's faces. It was nothing but only an awful feeling.

“Jihoon, could I lie to you?...”

“I’ll be at work so don’t come.”

Jihoon's lips saddened. “So I guess we’re both liars aren’t we?”

“You could have met me earlier, but you chose not to Seyeong.”

“Because at first, I thought I couldn’t make time with you. Because-” I stopped talking, I don't know anymore. I couldn't help myself feeling tired explaining to him.

I looked away from him and composed myself. “I was about to go to you. I’m trying, you know... but then I saw you with,”

This was embarrassing. I couldn’t even say it. “I felt weird inside.”

The elevator soon opens, and Jihoon pulls me into his arms. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

We hugged as we comforted one another, and it was strange even to me. Because I don’t know why I can't feel anything. 

It was like I wasn’t even sincere when I brushed my palm against Jihoon’s back...

And I think... he felt the same way too.


End file.
